The Cult of Skaro Chronicles IV: Betrayal
by Dalek's Avion and Theodore
Summary: Someone in the Cult is planning a downfall to the others. Or is it two people? Talk about the worse dinner in history... Warning; Character Deaths
1. The enemy within

**The Cult of Skaro- Betrayal**

**Prologue-The enemy within**

Dalek Caan turned his head, his hand clasped around the bottle in his left hand.

He looked over to the dining room past the door and saw Dalek Sec sitting his back turned to him sitting at the head of the table. Dalek Thay at his side and Dalek Alpha on his other side.

Caan's eye narrowed as he saw the creature sitting on the other side of the table.

The Doctor...

Growling angrily he clenched the bottle and slipped it into the food.

Taking it out on a gold platter he placed it beside Sec, in front of Thay and resumed his seat.

He sat beside Dalek Sec's oldest daughter, Mongoola (1), whom sat beside her mother, Alpha.

Mongoola was 16 years old and was older sibling to the twins, Sister Melora (2) and Brother Cyrain both of whom were 12 years old. And finally the youngest Keeioo, 8 years old and quite resembled his older half brother, Dalek Thay, whom was married to Katie Chui (3), who had been Dalek Sec's private nurse when he'd been in intensive care. (4)

Dalek Alpha cuddled up to Sec clutching his arm. Sec smiled and hugged her before turning to the Doctor.

"So Doctor... why have you come to New Earth?" He asked as if he were a good friend of his, which they were.

"Oh a little trouble with the Brcilackiya. Trying to take the planet. I foiled them of course. A little sonic and water goes along way against glass elementals," The Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver and flashing it.

Thay and Sec grinned but Caan silently growled in his throat.

He hated the Doctor, his cheerfulness, his voice, his face- everything.

He noticed Jast in the kitchen awaiting the signal. Caan shook his head and glanced down at his food.

"Is anything wrong Dalek Caan?" Dalek Mongoola asked. He felt the entire tables eyes turn on him.

He looked up and saw Sec's face. He glanced away quickly and looked at his food. "It's nothing Mongoola. I was just thinking about something." Caan said turning to his food again.

"About what?"

"Mongoola, leave your uncle alone..." Dalek Alpha said softly.

Dalek Sec turned and picked up the platter Caan had rested down before Thay. No, no this was not right. This was for Thay.

"With respect Sec, I made that especially for Thay." Caan said to Sec softly, the Doctor's glaze flickered between the two of them.

"I don't mind." Thay piped up. "I ain't hunger anyway. Thanks anyway Caan," Thay said smiling at Caan.

Caan sighed he was afraid this might happen. "You're welcome; I do not care if you do not eat it anyway."

Sec smiled and took it from Thay's hands who held it out to him.

"How's school anyway Mongoola. Are you not going to uni?" The Doctor said tuning to Mongoola.

"Fine, it's hard. But its fine, I like writing stories though. I love it. But I can never find the time-"

Mongoola wheeled a as Thay screeched out Sec' name.

"SEC!" Thay screamed. Dalek Sec had fallen back against the back of the chair, his eye had rolled back into his head and he had passed out.

The Doctor ran to help him but Jast appeared aiming a gun at his head.

"Jast! What are you doing!" Katie shrieked at him.

"Shut up you stupid human!" Jast snarled viscously.

Thay rose to meet him.

"No one calls Katie stupid!" He hissed angrily taking out his army knife from his boot.

Sal, whom had heard the commotion stride in and saw Sec collapsed against his chair.

"What have you done to my son?" He shrieked launching himself at Jast.

"SAL! NO!" The Doctor screamed but he was too late.

The shot ran out and a stunned silence echoed through the room.

Sal's body lay crumpled on the floor his head thrown back and his legs at limp angles.

Alpha and Katie ran to him, placing a hand on Sal's neck.

"He's dead." Katie confirmed in a small voice the colour drained from her face.

Thay, Mongoola, Melora, Cyrain and Keeioo stared down at their grandfather, lying on the floor, his heart shot through.

Alpha began to weep. She clung to her father in law's body and shook her head venously.

"Why have you done this? Why have you done this to us Jast?" She asked him sadly.

Jast's mouth opened and gaped like a fish. He was lost for words.

"You told me no one would die..." He said looking at Caan.

"Then you shouldn't have shot you fool!" Caan said angrily coming to his twin brother's side. He looked down at Sal's body lying motionless on the floor, his blood draining on to the carpeted floor. "I don't matter anyway. Sal was only a waste of space." He snatched the gun from Jast and pointed it at Thay, who held his knife threatening at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Thay asked sternly.

"I'm taking over little boy. And I don't think you're going to stop me!" Caan held the gun out at him and pulled Sec's motionless body over his shoulder like a doll.

"What have you done to Sec?!" Thay cried out hopelessly.

"The poison of the Japionisecs Tree sends people to sleep for years if drunken." Jast said softly. "Sec is not harmed; he has just been put to sleep for a very long time... The poison stops the brain from functioning in the waking form... Therefore, Sec will not wake for a very long time..."

"Putting him out of the picture and letting me take over... and when Sec awakes, he will be very, very surprised." Caan finished.

"Is there a cure?" Thay asked.

"Like I would tell you little boy!" Jast snarled angrily. But in Jast eyes Thay knew that there was. "I've been sick of this family for a very long time. All you little children running around spoiling my gardens, the constant whining at the absence of Sec's sanity." Jast growled. He looked at the four children whom all where cowered in the corner behind The Doctor.

"I've wanted this ever since I was born and now I have my chance. Now that the drumming has finally led me to my ultimate prize."

"Drumming?" The Doctor perked up even more at this. Drumming brought back uneasy memories.

"Inside my brain, ever since my first journey in to the Time vortex. It promised me power and strength and now I am in charge of the Dalek Manor... Dalek Sec... Was unruly to me and now Dalek Thay will have the honour at dying at my mercy. Now kneel and bow your head little boy!"

"Never!" Thay shrieked. Can was about to shoot but Dalek Secs' inert body suddenly jerked and his arm hit him very hard in the chest. Caan stumbled back and before Jast could stop him Thay plunged his knife deep into his twins shoulder.

Caan screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees, he saw Thay advance once more but he scrambled to his feet and grabbed Sec's body and snatched the teleportation device in Sec's pinstriped jacket.

Grabbing Jast, He, Jast and Sec's limp body disappeared in a flash of blue, Caan grinning as he heard Thay's howl.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Arriving in his secret laboratory Caan set to work immediately.

Jast stumble to his workstation and sat down heavily in his chair. He looked at Sec's limp body as it lay on the floor, poison from the Japionisec tree pumping through his body. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"It never meant to happen like this..." Jast said sadly. "No one was supposed to die..."

He looked at Caan whom was looking like a child with a new toy to play with.

Caan was heartless and insane... Jast decided. Absolutely insane.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion:**Ah... this stories a little more intense. So if you're a bit shocked, horrified angry then I apologize humbly. You do not have to read the rest if you want to. But none of the children die in the end, just to be reassuring...

(1)Sec's oldest daughter. Hey Mongoola! This is for you! You amazing little intellectually brilliant uni student.

(2)Sec's daughter, named after the amazingly brilliant Melora Maxwell whom I still want to finish Gambit! Grrr!

(3), (4) Katie Chui, who included me in her story so it's only fair and plus I like writing about her. Parts of The Cult of Skaro; A hunt is included.

**Review, hate mail, random instances... it's to be all expected.**


	2. The fate of Dalek Manor

**Chapter one- The fate of Dalek Manor**

The high walls stood towering over the gardens.

Gardens, which had become dark and foreboding ever since the gardener had left.

Thorny plants that could spear human flesh.

Long sharp thick spike had been place on the wall making the place even more inviting...

Yet this was where a family lived.

Dalek Thay, the leader of the house, his girlfriend Katie Chui, whom cared for the five children. Mongoola, Melora, Cyrain, Keeioo and the youngest a two year old named Sec... In memory of his father. And the silent mother, Dalek Alpha.

Dalek Manor used to be a beautiful gardened place of peace with a beautiful Japanese styled gardens stretching over the hills.

People whom lived in the small village enjoyed the open housed place where they would go and speak to the gardener and enjoy the delights of it.

Over the past two years it had grown wild and out of control.

Some people said that someone had killed Dalek Sec, the peaceful leader and his brothers as no one had seen them for two years exactly.

Dalek Sal, had been buried in the town cemetery and people always paid respect to him.

The Daleks where well known and loved.

But in the past two year their reputation changed and everyone thought that Dalek Thay had killed his own father and uncles to take control.

Their respect tarnished and reputation shattered, the children chased out of their schools and banished.

But no one dared go to their house. Not even the police as Dalek Thay had been seen with a Dalek shotgun grafted onto a Tommy gun outside the front gates.

No one could even go near them... The high spikes on the walls stopped them and the gates, with their piercing throrned spears threatened to strike any one.

The gates had never opened... And no one knew if the family was till alive any more...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Thay banged on the trapdoor and Dalek Mongoola shifted the heavy chestnut wood chest to let him out.

Thay emerged with his caskets of food, water and supplies for the other.

Mongoola took them from him and helped him up.

They stood in the dining room of the house. It was a long room with paintings up and down the walls.

Windows the sizes of doors sparkled as the sunlight hone through them.

"It's not fair..." Thay said softly walking up to a window and glazing across the wild gardens and in to the sweeping green grass of the fields beyond.

"It's like a prison." Mongoola said softly arriving at his side after placing Thay's scavenging prizes on the table.

"It's not a prison. We're allowed to leave when ever we wish." Thay said. "We just don't want to."

Mongoola smiled tears coming into her eye. "You sound like father. That was how he used to speak." She said looking up at him. "You even look like him, older brother. You look as old as him."

"I have aged haven't I?" Thay asked his half sister.

"Not as much as mother." Mongoola said shaking her head as the clock on the wall chimed.

Mongoola began shivering.

It was two years to the exact time and the date that it had begun. Their horror, their living hell.

Thay clutched Mongoola close to him as she cried in to his chest.

"I know Mongy. I know. I feel it too." Thay said sadly looking over at the table.

He saw Sal's body falling and the grinning of Caan's now hideous face.

He wanted to cry... but he had to be strong... for his foster mother, for Katie, for Mongoola and the others.

"Sec's still out there Mongy. And he's alive... All we have to do is wait."

"We've been waiting for two years! We need him now!" Mongoola cried heavily, clutching Thay's jacket. She drew back and looked at it.

It was one of Sec's jackets.

She clung to the only reminder of her father and hugged her older brother to her tightly.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Thay had taken Mongoola to her room where she assured him she would be all right.

He went to see Katie for a while and comforted her.

Then he came to the door a little way door from his and Katie's room.

He knocked on it and an answer came from within.

"Enter."

Thay opened the door and found Alpha lying in the master bed on the right side.

Thay looked over at the right side. This was where Sec had slept and kept Alpha in the happiest days of her youth.

But now Alpha looked like see had aged ten years. Her eye colour was dull and he rarely left the bed ever since the birth of her youngest son, Dalek Sec the second.

Katie had taken responsibility for the poor child, rearing him up to be like his father.

"Alpha." Thay said gently taking out a bottle of purple liquid. He poured some in to a glass and helped her drink it.

"I'll find Sec Alpha, I promise. It ends very soon." Thay said softly.

Alpha looked at her half son.

He had never been without Sec his whole life until the past two years. Even to have his poisoned limp, inert body in the bed next to her would have made him happy. It was something real and breathing. And Sec could still hear him.

"I promise, Alpha. Caan will pay for what he did to his kin. He will." Thay said softly gently clutching Alpha's body. "I promise..."

**xXCultofSkaroXx**


	3. Gunshots in the Dark

**Chapter Two- Gun shots in the dark**

Dalek Jast slipped his card into the key card slide and allowed himself through the thick steel door. Down below, Caan's slaves and servants worked, tending to what Caan called the new Dalek Empire. It was going to be grander and stronger than any empire the universe had ever seen.

Jast shook his head and looked at the room he was in.

The room was circular, rectangular panels with glowing blue lights illuminated the only thing in the room.

It was almost like a coffin.

Jast had made this room especially for it occupant. Caan did not want the inert body in his presence so Jast made a special casing the house it.

The walls where made of blue glass, the top double thick clear fibreglass. It's rims lined with gold trims and IV tubing came from it.

Jast placed a hand on the fibreglass and looked down at the body.

Dalek Sec lay motionless. His face a peace and his tentacles lying perfectly still on the cushion underneath his head. His black pinstripe suit was uncreased and his hands lay peacefully over his heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sec." Jast said sadly looking out of the window, which over looked the village in the distance.

Walking over he held his old eyepiece to the window and surveyed the ruined Dalek Manor, it majestic wall and gardens nothing but a black and grey mess.

The golden writing above the gates had turned bronze and rusted. Dalek Manor was ruined that he knew.

But Thay still lived inside. With the rest of the family.

"Look at it? Isn't it horrendous?" A voice asked behind him.

Jast insides felt as if snakes were squeezing his inside tightly. He turned slightly to see his twin brother.

Caan had changed. He wore golden robes and he wore thick gold chains around his neck like a sick dictator.

"Indeed." Jast said softly looking back at the manor.

"The once beautiful Dalek Manor in absolute ruins. You know, these a legend that goes, Dalek Thay killed his own father and brothers. His half sister Mongoola got chased out of uni and Alpha is a prisoner. But no one knows the truth because they think that Thay stands outside with a shotgun, ready to kill anyone who dares ask. Well now, how would of thought the noble Dalek Thay would sink to such lows? His father would be disappointed." Caan grinned.

A loud snarl suddenly came from the casing containing Dalek Sec's inert body.

Caan grinned and went over to it.

"Yes, Sec that's right. You're son's a failure. A complete and utter failure. Quite like yourself."

Caan pulled off the fibreglass top and lent into the casing his tentacles quivering with playful hate.

"You're pathetic. And you can't stop me."

"Oh." Jast gave a silent gasp as Caan hit Sec's motionless face.

"You might be in an eternal sleep but that won't stop me taunting you. And hurting you Sec."

Caan left without a look back at his previous commander.

Jast knew that Caan taunted Sec's motionless body. And he knew that Sec could feel and hear as victims of the poison of a Japicoisec tree did. But never had he known that Caan hurt Sec.

He knelt over Sec's body.

It was turned away from him. He knew that Sec wanted his son.

He turned Sec on to his back and saw a tear running down Sec's face.

Sec hated anyone, insulting Thay. He loved Thay more than anything else.

Jast shook his head. Enough was enough.

"I'm taking you back Sec. I'm sorry this ever happened. I wish it hadn't. I promise, I will bring you back to Thay no matter what. Even if it kills me." Jast whispered lifting his older brother out of his casing.

Caan's personal assistant, Samuel watched him.

He grinned and disappeared.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Thay stood over looking the garden and the wall the surrounded them.

The moonlight shone through the spikes on the walls casting an eerie shadow on the walls of the manor.

Turning back in to his room he turned to his bed.

He really needed sleep. These past two years he had barely had enough. Yawning, his tentacles stretching themselves he was about to pull out his bedclothes when a loud bang echoed across the gardens.

He heard Melora in the room below.

"What the hell was that?"

Mongoola' bedroom door burst open and he heard her checking the twins and her little brothers.

Snatching his Dalek gun from the wall he burst in to the corridor and ran in to Mongoola whom had her own Dalek gun.

"What are you doing with that?" Thay asked angrily. "You're not going out there!"

"Yes I am! I am the eldest and I have the right to protect my siblings!"

"No! I'm the eldest sibling now get back to bed right now!"

"Tough, I ain't going back and you're not goin to stop me!" Mongoola growled and pushed her way past Thay.

Thay hurried down with her. "You need to stay with the others. If something happens to me and I don't come back you need to look after the others."

Mongoola seemed to consider his reasoning.

"Alright. But I'll be on the top floor watching." Mongoola said turning to go back up the stairs.

"Thank you." Thay whispered softly.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Jast weakly made his way over the wall of the manor his arm and chest getting caught on the spikes that Thay had erected to keep Caan out in case he wanted to return.

Jast groaned in pain and moved Sec's motionless body over his shoulders so he could jump down.

Stumbling through the thorn bushes that scratched horribly against his flesh. Sec groaned in pain as it also tore in to his flesh as well.

"Nearly there Sec. I'm sorry about the thorns. I really need to finish gardening this place. Thay's let it run wild. Probably to keep Caan out. Good idea too." Jast grunted as he heaved Sec's body through the growth.

Reaching the side pavement he let Sec's body down beside him. There, we'll soon have you awake Sec, we just need- argh!"

A loud gunshot ran out behind him and caught him in the back.

"Orgh! He's shot my back though!" Jast gasped as he fell to his knees.

Sec fell against a wall of the house. Jast fell to his hands and knees gasping in pain.

"Thay..." He tried to yell but it came out as a croak. "Thay!"

He weakly turned to see who had shot him. It could not have been Caan. He would have used a far more powerful weapon. Not a vintage human one.

Outside the gate he saw Caan's personal assistant. The vile and horrific Samuel.

Groaning he collapsed to the ground pain in his body.

"Who's there?" A voice suddenly called out from the back door. "Identify or I shall shoot you."

"It's Jast... and Sec..." Jast gasped weakly. "Please don't shoot... I have come to return Sec to you Thay..."

He felt the ground around him light up and then the torch light fall on Sec's motionless body.

"So you have, Jast..." Thay said coldly.

"Please. One of Caan's agents is after me. He shot me... Thay, please listen to my please..."

Thay examined Jast's back. A small circular hole jut missed his spine by two inches.

Satisfied Thay nodded.

"I believe you."

In the distance he heard the gun cock. A gun fired and Thay heard it hit the wall beside him.

From the upper levels he saw Mongoola's gun fire and take out the vile creature at their front gate with a scream.

"Mongoola! Come down here if you please!" He yelled up at the house.

Mongoola soon appeared at Thay's side.

"Take Sec's body inside. I will deal with Jast." Thay said pointing at Sec's limp body lying against the wall.

Mongoola nodded and followed his instructions.

Thay let Jast lean on him and he took him inside.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**


	4. And so ends the tale of Dalek Jast

**Chapter Three- And so ends the tale of Dalek Jast**

Dalek Thay took Jast a glass of water and let him drink it.

He sat at his side and looked at him scrutinizing him carefully.

"Begin." Thay nodded for Jast to start speaking gently. Jast nodded winching in pain but followed his request.

"Caan is delusional. He thinks that he is going to rule the greatest and grandest empire in the universe. I sincerely doubt this." Jast began. Thay nodded for him to continue, Mongoola and Katie at his side. Mongoola writing down his every single word in Dalek short hand.

"I came to return Sec to you. Caan went to far. He stared attacking you, saying you were pathetic and other things I knew that would upset Sec. I couldn't bare to see him so helpless with someone attacking his son like that."

Thay nodded. They didn't have much time left. The colour was draining from Jast's face.

"Jast, tell me of the cure. I know there is one. The look in your eyes. On that day."

Jast breathed deeply and looked his nephew in the eye.

"It is a flower, a rare flower that I have hidden deep in the garden. It's golden and has dark purple spots on its petals. It's called a Pulidishc flower and it's extremely poisonous. It's the only thing that can wake a creature from the sleep of a Japicoisec plant. Find it. Find it for Sec. Please... wake him up... and tell him... that I am sorry." Jast said sadly tears running down his face.

Thay wiped them away.

"He knows your sorry Jast. You did the right thing by returning him to us. But do you know exactly where it is?"

"No. The gardens are too over grown. I do not know, I am sorry." Jast said softly. His flesh hurt from the spikes and thorns.

"We'll find it, don't worry." Thay said softly.

"Thay. Alpha wants you." Melora appeared in the doorway.

Thay nodded. He turned back to Jast.

"Jast, I just want you to know that. I forgive you. And so does Sec. Sec's never been one to hold a grudge you know."

Jast smiled.

"You sound like your father Thay. Strong, independent and courageous. I salute you Dalek Thay." Jast said raising a hand to his brow and giving Thay the salute.

"Thank you, Uncle Dalek Jast." Thay returned the salute and left, closing the door behind him.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Thay entered to find Alpha tightly hugging Dalek Sec's limp body.

"Alpha. Do not hurt him. He maybe inert but he can till feel pain, you're suffocating him." Thay said gently grasping Sec's body and laying it down on the bed.

"He can hear me." Alpha said her face bright. "He squeezed my hand."

Thay nodded. He gently lent over Sec's body and lay a hand over his heart.

"Did Jast give you the cure?" Alpha asked.

"Yes. But I cannot find it until tomorrow." Thay said softly. Alpha nodded. Thay needed time to be with his father, so she left the two to be alone.

"I missed you Sec." Thay said softly. "I'm glad Jast had the courage to bring you back to us, because I really didn't want to go after Caan, the poison was meant for me anyway... Jast' dying Sec. He gave his life to bring you back to us."

Thay gently lent over and cuddled Sec's body.

"Everyone says, I've become even more like you. And maybe that's true. But I could never replace you Sec, you're too brilliant. There's no one that could replace you, not ever."

"Thay?" Katie opened the door and looked over at them.

Thay drew away from Sec and cuddled her.

"Don't say it. I know what's happened. You always have that look on your face. Jast's died hasn't he?" Thay asked softly.

"He just, went limp and his heart failed. He died from blood loss." Katie said sadly. "I just wish everything would be fine and calm. Not just people dying and getting hurt. Is this what happens to you Daleks all the time? Is this some ort of curse or something?" Katie asked Thay despairingly.

Thay hugged Katie and looked back at his motionless father.

"We'll finish off Caan. And then nothing will happen ever again. I promise." Thay said softly. "Everything shall be fine."

Katie nodded comforted by Thay' words and let herself be hugged and tended to by Thay's gentle but strong arms.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

"Supreme Commander, sir?"

Caan turned in his chair from the window over looking Dalek Manor.

"Yes?" He turned to the messenger in its simple blue robes with silver hemming.

"Dalek Sec's body has been removed. And also Jast's life force detector has vanished. He is dead. I am sorry." The messenger said bowing her head.

"And so ends the tale of Dalek Jast. Died confused and hurt. Divided between two powers. Loyalty and power. But do not be sorry, girl. Jast was a traitor. And traitor's deserve to die. And even then, Thay will never be able to stop me. I am far to unstoppable." Caan said smugly. "Even if Dalek Sec awakens it shall be far too late. Tell the general. The army advances to take this world tomorrow. It will be short and swift."

The messenger left Caan to his insane self as Caan swung around to face Dalek Manor in the distance.

"And even then, Dalek Manor will far and I will take it as is my position." Caan slammed his wine glass down on the table and looked over to the manor. "Dalek Thay will not see me coming, I will be to swift and far too powerful."

Caan's eyes narrowed and he looked up at the jeweled sky.

"At the end of the universe, they will say that the diamonds that filled the sky all belonged to a great and powerful ruler...and his name was Dalek Caan."

Caan pulled a golden mask over his face and turned his attention to Dalek Manor.

His eye narrowed and he glared at the manor long into the night.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**D.Avion: **I'm going to be away for four weeks and I won't be able to update my story. I'm going on holiday and I won't be able to update... That makes me sad... real sad... I love writing the Cult of Skaro Chronicles...


	5. A would be Emperor

Chapter four-

**D.Avion: **Think of Caan like the master's sort of personality and humor, okay?

**Chapter four- A would be Emperor**

Dalek Thay hacked his way through the garden; never had he thought that the garden would be sure a dangerous and lethal place to be. He did not know what lay within the bushes or gardens beyond his sight.

"Maybe, letting the gardens grow so wild wasn't such a good idea." Thay muttered to him as a branch caught onto his arm. He shrieked and fell to the ground stumbling and clutching his arm. A thick red cut bled bright red blood. Getting to his feet he noticed the thick red wall surrounding their property.

Grabbing the spikes at the top he hoisted himself up onto the wall so he could peer over the top.

The sight scared him stiff.

Rows and rows of androids lined the streets in simple rows.

Mongoola ran out to meet him.

"Thay! Thay! It's Caan, oh my God! It's him, here's here!" She shrieked at him.

Thay dropped down from the wall and faced her.

"Get back inside." Thay ordered but he heard Mongoola suddenly scream at him.

"THAY!" She shrieked.

The wall behind him had come down him. Bricks raining down on them as two robots. Six feet high and made from fibreglass, their inner working glowed a mysterious purple through their fibre glass outside.

Before they could react one of them grabbed Thay's arm. An electric shock pulsed through his arm suddenly.

He screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees.

"_Thay! Thay!" _

"Thay!" Mongoola yelled but one of the robots held her back.

"Wait!" A voice yelled out. "Do not kill the boy. I want the boy unharmed."

The robot stood and stepped away from the cowering child.

A figure came towards them through the wall.

He wore blue and silver robes. The glinted and shone in the morning sun.

"Dalek Caan!" Mongoola spat viscously. She struggled against her robot but to no avail. "Leave Thay alone! You hear me!" Mongoola snarled at him.

"Come now, can't I see my little nephew once in a while? It's been so long… say about? I don't know… two years?" Caan laughed at her.

Caan knelt down to look at Thay who was dazed and confused on the ground, staring at his knees.

"Come on little Thay, I expected a little more fight from you. After all you are Sec's son, The Secondus Evialia Costavina (1), Warrior of the Southern winds."

Thay breathed heavily and raised his head to Caan.

"Do not say… his Kaled name…" Thay hissed through gasping breathe.

"Of course not." Caan mocked putting a sad face on and placing a hand on Thay's shoulder. "What did they call you now? Oh, that's right, Thayian Harique Astreix Yaiena, Warrior Child of the North…"

Thay shook in silent rage. He had no power, he was weak and defenseless.

"Look at you." Caan mocked. "Some warrior child you are."

He hit Thay across the face.

Thay fell motionless to the ground.

"Thay! What are you doing? Fight back!" Mongoola yelled at him.

Thay merely lay motionlessly on the ground where he lay.

"Take the girl away. I will deal with the child." Caan said to the two robots. They left with the struggling Mongoola.

"If you kill him I swear I'll come for you Caan! I swear!" Mongoola shrieked as she was dragged away.

"Now, why would I kill you Thay?" Caan said gently lifting up Thay's limp tentacles that lay on either side of his face, "When I can have so much fun hurting you."

Caan raised his hand to strike Thay's face again.

"_Stop! Do not hurt Thay!" _ Caan froze.

That voice had spoken in his mind.

He straighten up and looked towards the window of Dalek Sec's room where he lay.

"So, you are physic… and here I was thinking that you where stupider than most Daleks." Caan muttered.

Thay lay quivering in the dust beneath him.

"_I am warning you now Caan, cease and desist and I shall be merciful…"_

"Merciful? You're locked in an eternal sleep. You can do nothing to stop my armies." Caan spoke to the air.

"_No one hurts Thay. Not even me or you. Thay is a chosen warrior, if the Time War had not destroyed us then Thay would be Emperor. You know that. He is protected by ancient Kaled blood seals." _

Thay stirred weakly. "Wh- What?" He croaked on hearing Sec's words.

"Oh, it's to late now! I've taken control! And Thay's coming with me."

"No!" Thay stumbled to his feet. "I'm not going any where until you tell me what I am!"

"You, are just a little poor boy, who's going to spend the rest of his life in a cold dark cell, tethered in chains and beaten to the end of your poor, pathetic life!" Caan snarled at Thay.

"_I'm warning you. Last chance." _Sec's voice came again.

Caan looked back at the house.

"No." He said simply and grabbed Thay by the collar and dragged him away.

Thay kicked and screamed.

"Tell me! Tell me Sec!" Thay shrieked. "TELL ME WHO I AM!"

There was no reply within his mind from Sec. It was just silence. Thay was thrown into a separate metal holding cell in the army van by Caan. The door slammed shut and Thay was left alone with himself in the pitch black darkness wondering who he was.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Melora saw the troops in the yard fighting their way through the wild gardens.

She had seen them take Alpha, Katie, Mongoola and Thay. All the others where down in the tunnel's getting supplies for the manor.

She quivered as she saw them make their way up to the stairs.

Running she saw her father's sleeping body lying motionlessly in the master bedroom.

She could not let Caan get her fathers body. No matter what.

She grasped Sec's wrist and roughly pulled his body out of bed. Draping him over her back, (Melora was 14 years old and could carry her father's body) she ran down towards the tunnels. Laying Sec's body bedside the chest she pushed it free and gently lowered her father's motionless body into the tunnel, just as she hear the front door fall in the entrance hall with a crash.

Sealing the trapdoor and bolting it shut with the padlocks she dragged Sec's body deep down into the tunnel so that the only noises she heard was the overhead marching of Caan's robot soldiers on the road. She lay Sec's body against the earthy wall and quivered next to his body.

To her, it seemed like the world was ending.

"_The world is not ending, Melora." _Sec's voice filled her mind.

It did not bother her. All Human Daleks were Physic, but she had never heard her father speak to her before. Only her brothers and sisters.

"How can you say that?" Melora asked her father. "It's horrible, I hate it."

"_It's not as bad as you think it is…" _

Melora stared at her fathers face. It was peaceful and in repose.

Melora hugged him gently.

"You puzzle me sometimes, Sec." Melora said softly.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**


	6. The Cure

**Chapter five- The Cure**

Melora snuck her way to the pergola. The Pergola was an eight sided structure where people sat and talked and where she, Cyrain and Mongoola played when they where toddlers. Now it held something of vital importance.

The Pulidishc flower lay within, the cure for Sec.

Melora had to be careful. Caan's guards lurked in the garden.

The pergola was ruined; the thick plants roots and branches hung off of the roof which had partially come down under the weight.

Grasping the wooden floor beneath her, she wretched up the floor boards.

Beneath lay Jast's tools and lots of little white containers filled with the seeds of plants.

Digging she found a small container, made out of silver with the words;

"_Please forgive me, Sec." _Written on the lid. She turned it over and saw more words written on the bottom.

_Julian Amadeus Scott Tharnian- Jast, The confused warrior of the west._

Melora tucked the metal casket in to her pocket and retreated back into the wild gardens that Jast used to keep.

She waited for a guard to move and darted back inside the house.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Light flooded the room in a stream sprawled across the floor.

The boy raised his head and looked up at Caan , in his red and gold robes.

The boy's wrist's where attached to cuffs which the chains held above his head.

Caan smiled and held a small device out to him. It was small blue and looked like the sonic screwdriver only it wasn't.

It was thicker and had more multi coloured buttons down the sides. A small razor knife about ten milimetres high protruded out of the top.

"I think, you know what this is? Don't you Thay?" Caan asked him.

Thay merely stared at the device, fear in his eyes. Caan smiled at his reaction and clipped it to his belt at his waist.

"All you have to do is answer truthfully and I won't have to use it. Now, where's Sec's body?"

Thay looked into Caan's eye and glared into it.

"I do not know where Sec's body is." Thay growled angrily.

Caan drew out the device and lashed the razor knife across his face.

"Stupid little boy! Tell me!"

"I do not know! I'm answering truthfully!" Thay shrieked at him.

"Very well. You do relise that I need someone to control the army. A controller. With a Dalek mind. And You and Sec are the only one' left who have a pure Dalek mind in there. So, if I don't find Sec's body then I guess someone else will have to take his place. Good night little Thay."

Caan sighed slamming the door shut.

Thay was left to the Darkness and himself.

Who was he. Never been for had anyone mention that he was to have been Emperor if the Time War had not wiped out the Dalek Race.

And he could no longer contact Sec.

Thay felt a tear run down his face but could not wipe it away because of his restraints.

Words, endless words suddenly filled his mind...

_Fear and panic in the air, I want to be free from desolation and despair. _

_And I feel like everything I saw is being swept away, well I refuse to let you go, _

_I can't get it right, get it right, since I met you. Loneliness be over, when will this loneliness be over?_

_Life will flash before my eye, so scattered and lost._

_I want to touch the other side._

_No one, thinks they are to blame, why can't I we see, when we bleed, we bleed the same._

_I can't get it right, get it right, ince I met you. Loneliness be over, when will this loneliness be over?(1)_

"Sec, please answer me..." Thay whispered to the ceiling. "I need you..."

"I really need you..."

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Caan stood in his office over looking his armies advancing on the smaller villages around his headquaters.

"Today it rises... The new Human Dalek Empire... The Human Daleks will emblazen the skies with an Empire so mighty so powerful. Today it rises and never it falls." Caan spoke softly.

He looked back at Alpha her glaze set on the armies below.

"Oh, Isn't it brilliant Alpha... I thought you'd like it. After all, you where the firt Human Dalek ever created. As was Sec. But he will never see this sight. He was to stubborn to enjoy it." Caan said putting his arm around her.

Alpha shrugged him off and stared straight ahead.

"Where's my children?" She asked softly.

"Mongoola's right there." Caan said turning her around and pointing to Mongoola who stood glared at Caan angrily.

"I know that! Where are my other children?!"

"Cyrain and Dalek Sec II are fine. They're in confinement."

"And Thay?" Alpha asked. Caan's face morphed in to a glare.

"Thay is not your son. You did not give birth to him. He is none of your concern."

"Any son of Sec's is whom I care for. Sec entrusted me with him and now I demand to know what have you done with Thay!"

"Stupid woman!" Caan snarled hitting her and making her fall to the ground.

"Mother!" Mongoola cried clutching her mother in her arms. Mongoola glared at the wretched creature in front of her. "You have no honour, sir!" She spat angrily.

With that she and Alpha left.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

(1) Lyrics from Muse, Map of Problematique, Black holes and Revelations album, track four…


	7. Warrior Child

**Chapter Six- Warrior Child**

Melora held the goblet the Sec's lips and gently tipped his head back.

For a while nothing happened, he gave a great gasp and choked weakly.

"Father?" Melora asked.

Sec sat up, blinking rapidly.

"Melora? Where- where is- Oh no, Thay. Caan, he has Thay. I need- to- get- to Thay…" Sec staggered to his feet but fell back to the tunnel floor. He looked at his hands that where shaking and feeble. "My muscles are far too weak."

Melora lifted Sec's arm around her neck and helped him up.

"We can't go back to the Manor. Caan has guards stationed up there. We need to get the other end; it comes out at the Quay. It's near Caan's head quarters." Melora informed her father.

Sec nodded gently. "Hopefully we are not too late."

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Caan was seated in his chair his new personal assistant, Laxator at his side.

"Everything has been performed and finished. All we need now is the controller." Laxator said, standing to attention.

"Did they find the body?" Caan asked watching the armies standing to attention below his tower Head Quarters.

"No. Squadron Avatar did not find the body of Dalek Sec. They have been eliminated." Laxator replied.

Caan sighed and rose from his chair. He walked over to the window and stared down at the sight below him.

"He has awoken. I felt it just now. Sec's mind has broadened. He is awake." Caan said softly.

"Do you want me to deploy a squadron?"

"No, there is no time. Prepare the boy. I can take this planet with the Dalek boy. Take the boy and ready him for the process." Caan said gently.

"Yes Master." Laxator left Caan to himself.

"When, Sec, you hear the cries of your boy you will come running I know you will…" Caan said his voice in a deep hiss.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

"What are you going to Thay?" Katie asked through the bars of the cell.

A multitude of Caan's guards where stood outside Thay's cell. They where stood in a single line outside it.

Katie turned as Dalek Caan entered the corridor with robes of red and gold.

She growled deep in her throat… "Prick…" She snarled softly.

Caan pulled out his small device that he had used to torture Thay. She knew it had hurt.

Thay's screams had echoed down the corridors. It had hurt him, hurt him so badly.

He opened the door and entered the pitch-black room.

"Well Thay," Caan's voice echoed through the corridors behind him.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Dalek Thay felt the chains restraining him slacken and fall. He stood his ground and glared at the door, which suddenly opened to revel Caan in his gold and red robes.

He had his device, the laser pocketknife. It could torture, main, hurt, wound and tear at flesh. And it had hurt him so badly.

Thay shook and looked up at him.

Caan looked down at his nephew. He was hurt and shaking.

"Well Thay, seeing as Sec's body can no longer be found then I guess that someone's going to have to take his place isn't they?" Caan said softly looking down at the child.

Caan looked to the guards that where coming in and lining the walls.

Caan gave a mocking look to Thay.

"What's the matter Warrior child of the North? You're looking a little scared. But do not worry… This will not take long." Caan said. "Guards! Bring him and the others out to the controller's room. I want them to see."

Thay merely eyed Caan with shock and horror. He looked terrified. The child _was_ terrified and Caan knew it.

Caan grinned and took Thay by the collar and threw him in to two guards who snapped to attention and grabbed Thay's arms.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Thay stood in the middle of the circular room, a room which had once held Sec's inert body.

Mongoola, Katie and Alpha where stood around the edges as guards held them back.

He looked sadly at Mongoola and the others.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. He would die, his human mind would be destroyed and Sec could no longer contact him.

"_Sec?"_

There was no answer…

"And so, the Northern Child, chosen one of the North Kaled Tribes will lead my army to victory and to war. That is assuming Sec does not give himself up for his child. If not then Thay will take control. Now, the drums tell me that Sec has awakened. And if he has, he'll hear Dalek Thay's screams even louder."

Caan stood silently in front of Thay.

"All I want is your mind Thay… It will not matter if you are injured or wounded. Your mind shall be protected and I wonder, if Sec, really loves his child."

Caan suddenly aimed the laser Pocketknife at Thay.

Although it seemed like nothing, Thay suddenly felt as if his bones where on fire. He Screeched in pain and held his stance.

He would not give up. Not when Sec was still alive. Not when Sec was still fighting.

"Good boy Thay. I thought you might resist. Now if I turned it up a tad…"

"Thay!" Katie cried as Thay was thrown to the floor. A loud sound like a gun crack echoed through the room as Thay fell screaming to the floor.

He writhed and screamed in pain.

"Help me!" Thay shrieked, pounding his hands and legs like a child having a tantrum. "Someone help me!" Thay plead, anyone, someone…

Mongoola, Alpha and Katie where held back watching in horror.

Caan smiled as Thay's shrieks became weaker and weaker.

Finally after a few minutes, Thay fell limp and lay broken and injured on the floor.

"Thay…" Katie croaked.

Caan's smile faded. "Thay… Thay! Get up you stupid boy!"

Only silence echoed through the room.

"What have you done?" Alpha asked terror in her voice. Caan looked down at Thay's limp body that lay facing up at him. "What have you done to my boy?" She asked angrily.

Caan didn't reply he just stared down at Thay whom just lay on the floor like a dummy. His laser weapon told him that Thay's life signs where ebbing and failing.

"Thay!" Mongoola cried shrugging off her robotic guard and falling to her knees beside Thay. "Thay?" She whispered scared.

A thunderous crash suddenly shook the buildings. Katie and Alpha screamed and fell to the floor clutching each other's hands. Caan resisted the shock waves and ran out side of the room to see what was going on.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

"What is going on?" Caan growled and saw Laxator collapsed on the balcony his heart shot through.

Caan looked down but seconds later had to flatten himself against the floor as gunfire rained up at him from below.

Someone had hacked into the computer main frame and turned his robotic army against him manually.

"Who has done this?" Caan growled to himself and crawled to the edge of the balcony. There he saw the TARDIS, the Doctor, Dalek Melora and Martha Jones. But there was no Dalek Sec.

A figure rushed past him and in to the controller's room.

Growling and snarling he turned, dived and caught Sec's leg.

Dalek Sec turned and kicked him away from him roughly. Caan glazed in to Sec's eye for all but a millisecond.

He saw hatred, anger and fear.

Caan didn't know what happened but it had shocked him. The next time he looked, Sec was gone...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**


	8. The punishment of Khan

**Chapter seven- The Punishment of Khan**

Mongoola looked up as Dalek Sec entered. She smiled but it was only small. She looked back down at Thay whom lay silently on the floor beside her knees.

Sec silently made his way to Thay's limp body, his eyes only focused on Thay, nothing else.

He'd been too late.

Thay lay broken and injuried on the ground, his head thrown back against the floor, his arm lying across hi stomach, his other arm stretched across the floor away from him. One of his legs was curled up uncomfortably under his other leg and an expression of pain marred across his young face.

Sec knew he was being watched by the others but he didn't care. His knees gave way and he lifted up Thay's body.

"Thay?" He asked sadly. No response came from Thay. His eye closed and he did not move or flinch.

"Thayian Harique Astreix Yaiena. My little warrior..." Sec said sadly. He hugged Thay's body to his chest feeling Thay's ailing heart against his.

Thay's telepathic link suddenly became alot stronger and it came from within his heart.

_"Secondus... Warrior of the Southern winds... I need you... Please answer me..." _Thay's voice was weak and hurt. 

"I'm here Thay... I'm here Thayian... Don't be scared..." Sec whispered softly to Thay. Thay's body quivered slightly. Sec looked down at Thay.

He musceles had relaxed and his face was peaceful...

"Thayian... I promise you... Caan will pay for what he did to you... I shall make sure of it..."

Sec suddenly burst into hysterics and clutched his son's motionless body to him...

Sobbing he gently lay Thay down so his head was rested against his own shoulder.

He stood to meet his younger brother...

He pointed a finger to Caan.

"Khan Amadai Aysteic Nocastria! Wretched, untruthul and lying of the East. You have shamed yout entire tribe with your vengence. For I have always seen the people of the West, they are peaceful, gentle and kind. But there always must be one whom threatens to destroy. And I have decided to take on a similiar attitude towards your punishment. You have lead your own brother Jast, noble, strong Jast to his death. For this you will be punished also."

Caan merely stood there assuming a composed posture.

"What are you going to do? Hack me to death?" Caan asked.

"No, your punishment will be much, much worse. The only feeling you will feel shall be, hate, dispair, agony, loneiness, fear and confusion. You will only feel those six emotions and no other." Sec drew out a small metal, extendable rod with three inward claws, all of which where razor sharp. "This will eventually lead to your death..."

Caan looked at it suddenly horrified. He turned to run but found himself pushed back into the room at Sec's feet by Melora, Cyrain and Dalek Sec II. They forced him to his knees and made him look at Sec's face which was flushed with anger and sorrow.

Caan relised why.

He could no longer feel Thay's presence in his mind.

The end of the staff glowed a brilliant yellow orange and the last thing Caan knew he was being blinded by the staff.

He screamed in pain...

The next thing he new he was so scared... he was lying curled up at Sec's feet like a babe...

Sec kicked him harshly.

"Go... run away, before I change my mind..." Sec snarled at him angrily.

Caan stumbled unsteadily to his feet. He ran, ran for his life...

He was scared... oh, he was so scared... And from that Caan lost all his feeling, all feeling except for hate, dispair, agony, loneliness, fear and confusion... And this what lead him to his death...

Sec only cared for his son at this point in time. He dropped to his knees and clutched Thayian's body once more.

"It's done Thayian... the traitor has been punished." Sec felt an empty hollow in his heart and soul and clutched the poor boy closely to him, rocking him forwards and backwards.

Silence echoed throught the room as Alpha, Katie, who was also in tears, Mongoola, Melora, The Doctor, Cyrain and Dalek Sec the II watched with heavy hearts and teary eyes...

**xXCultofSkaroXx**


	9. The North and The South

**Chapter eight-The North and the South**

Mongoola walked out in to the kitchen the sun shining against her back through the window. She approached Dalek Sec whom sat at the kitchen bench reading the newspaper.

"Sec..." She said approaching her father.

"Hmmm?" He looked up at her as she sat down on his other side. "Oh how's Thay this morning?" He asked her.

"Sleepy... He woke up for a few minutes but he went back to sleep. He asked for a little to drink then went back to sleep." Mongoola said softly.

Sec nodded.

"He can't move his muscles to much otherwise he might strain and bruise or tear them." Mongoola replied taking the newspaper Sec had just thrown on the table. "So have to be gentle to him. Poor little guy... I wonder where Caan is?"

Sec smiled slightly. "Oh, I know... He deserved what he got." Sec said walking into the dining room.

Mongoola stared after him then turned the page of her newspaper. Her mouth opened at the picture on the right page.

It was Caan. Below it a headline;

**Human Dalek found dead in Mexico**

Tuesday the 7th of September... A Human Dalek, aged 36, was found dead at dawn this morning on a beach on New Mexico. A young couple was walking along the beach when they found the Human Daleks body lying face up on the beach washed in by the tide.

"The Dalek's name is Caan, and he is from the small clan that now resides in the Barossa Valley, just outside of Adelaide, South Australia(1)." The police report said. "They have been contacted and will take the body in for burial. Dalek Caan has also been blamed for the recent attack on British soils." Sergeant Madison reported. "Major Head trauma caused a depression in the right side of the skull. An eye witness said that the last time anyone saw Caan alive was off the rocky coast on a Mexico Thirty miles north of the beach."

"He was clinging to the rocks beyond the railings of the safety barriers," The eye witness reported. "He slipped and fell on the rocks, blood came from a wound in his head. Before anyone could do anything a wave crashed over the rocks and dragged him out to sea..."

An autopsy reveled that Dalek Caan died from drowning and not the actual head injury.

Mongoola read the article several times over and then slammed it down on the table.

"Sec!" She stormed in on him. "He was your younger brother!"

"I do relies that, and the old friendship mourns for him. But he destroyed the two most important things to me and he almost destroyed you and your mother Mongoola. He would of killed you Mongy, and I do not want that to happen to you my little angel." Sec said kissing her on the cheek. "Go and check on Thay for me please?" Sec asked her gently.

Mongoola looked sulky. "Only if you give me a hug." She said giving Sec puppy eyed face.

"How can I say no to that Mongy?" Sec asked picking her up and giving her a big cuddle.

Mongy smiled and cuddled him back. After he let go she turned to go back to her older brothers room.

"Mongoola?" Sec called her.

"Yes?"

"I don't love you any less than Thay, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do." She said and disappeared in to the corridor.

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

Mongoola entered finding Thay just waking up again.

"Did I wake you?" Mongoola asked Thay softly.

"_No..._" Thay said tiredly. He yawned and slowly moved his head to glaze to survey Mongoola.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Mongoola asked Thay. She turned and noticed Thay shivering in his bed.

"Thay! What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want me to get the Doctor?" Mongoola asked Thay kneeling across the velvet blankets across his four poster master bed.

"_I'm okay…_I'm just cold…" Thay said softly.

Mongoola smiled and opened the large chestnut chest on one side of his room. She pulled out a thick blanket of velvet and lay it over Thay.

"Anything else?" She asked him.

"Can you get Sec for me? I wish to speak with him." Thay said softly.

Mongoola smiled and cuddled Sec gently. "Of course older brother."

"Thank you Mongy…" Thay said smiling up at her.

Mongy left Thay to stare outside at the vine yards dripping with dew in the morning light making look like hundreds of lines of green sparkling fire.

A few moments Sec came in with Mongoola shutting the door behind him.

Sec sat on Thay's bedside running a finger down Thay's face.

"You wanted to speak to me Thay." Sec said softly.

Thay nodded. He carefully propped himself up on his pillows so that he sat up against his bed board.

"Secondus… Warrior of the South winds…" Thay said looking at Sec, scrutinizing his face.

"You don't need to call-" Sec began but Thay shook his head.

"Secondus… Please, I want no more secrets, tell me, please, tell me who I am." Thay said pleading in his voice.

Secondus looked at the bed covers not meeting Thay's eyes. "I have been keeping it from you, to protect your identity, so that no one would hurt you…"

Thay looked at Secondus.

"There where four Kaled tribes as you now, of the continent Darran (2). Long ago, before the Netronic war. The North, South, West and the East. These tribes at first hated each other for millions of years. Then came the arrival of the Thals. First they penetrated the Western Tribes. Then the centre land and then the other three tribes. The Kaleds where very territorial and did not accept the offers of peace. The four tribes, despite hating each other, decided to form together to make one centre power that would wipe out the Thals. One Kaled from each of the four tribes formed the Cult of Skaro; A warlord Khan from the East, A scientist Julian or Jast from the West, A warrior Secondus from the South and Thayian, a child from the North."

"Why a child? Why a poor child?" Thay asked.

"No one knows. But the Child was destined to become an Emperor the northern tribe said. The southern tribe agreed to there conditions that the child would not be harmed during the war. The warrior protected the child from the war and brought him up as his own. The other two despised that the northern tribe should have the Emperor child. They plotted to kill him and make it look like it was the warriors fault. The southern tribe and the northern tribe had formed a strong relationship and it was reveled that the warriors wife was from the northern tribe and had trekked to the tribe undercover to escape conviction from the death penalty."

Secondus looked at Thay awaiting his input.

"So, Alpha is from the Northern tribe?" Thayian asked.

Sec nodded.

"Khan and Julian betrayed the North and the South, they gave the child poison and left him to the wilderness. The warrior found the child stabbed and maimed from warriors of the West and the East. The North and South grew venomous toward each other the north accusing the Southern warrior of killing their child. Northern warriors descended on the warrior and they then beat and killed him, leaving him to die beside their Emperor Child." Sec looked to Thay. He grasped Thay's hand and held it tightly.

"I didn't want to lose you Thay." Sec said softly. "You where the descendant of Thayian and you where the next Emperor if the other had died. I couldn't leave you to Caan and Jast's mercy."

He looked to Thay's other arm. It was curled around a small plush toy. It was the small stuffed dog that Jast had made him. "But I loved Jast, he loved me Sec? Why did he try to kill me?"

Sec looked at Thay.

"Jast was a confused creature. Caan took advantage of him. I should of stopped him but I didn't." Sec said sadly.

"Maybe I should have told you earlier, it's too late now anyway…" Sec said softly.

Thay nodded.

"Sec, I had a dream. I dreamed that I was Caan."

Sec looked up in shock and surprise.

"It was like he wanted me to feel what he was going through. All I could feel was pain and hate. He was so scared, He, I was climbing on the rocks above the ocean. Waves crashing around him. He said that he couldn't live this anymore, not feeling anything except for hate and fear. He stumbled as someone above called to him. He felt his head crack on the rocks and then… a wave just swept him out to sea and he drowned. He was so scared Sec. So scared that it terrified me." Thay gasped out of shock and fear. He started to shiver uncontrollably in fear.

Sec lay beside Thay on his and cuddled him close to him.

"Did you have to be so cruel to him?" Thay asked. Sec looked surprised.

"Why do you say that Thay? After all that he's do to you. He made you this weak, he crippled you."

"But you always said Sec, no matter what, no creature should be forced to live such a wretched existence." Thay said looking up at Sec with a terrified eye. "What are you?" He whispered fearfully.

"I guess that I am just a monster." Sec walked away from Thay and stared out his window. "I am sorry I did that to Caan. But just seeing you lying there so hurt, so damaged and in so much pain like the Emperor Child… My Southern Warrior ancestor came out. He tried to kill you Thay. I swore to protect you. The moment I cut you from my blood. And I will always protect you Thay, no matter what. If I injure or try to hurt someone all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will stop for you Thayian." Sec said softly. "I always will."

"Do you promise Sec?" Thay asked.

Sec lent over the bed and looked into Thay's Golden eye.

"I promise you, Thayian Harique Astreix Yaiena. That I will never harm someone ever again as I did Khan."

Thay nodded and wrapped his arms around his fathers chest and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Southern Warrior…"

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

(1)The Barossa Valley is a vineyard region in Australia; they have restaurants and world class wine. The Barossa Valley is a few miles east out of Adelaide.

(2)Darran is the largest continent of Skaro, according to the Dalek Chronicles. I'm just going with the latter.


	10. The Death of Dalek Caan

**Epilogue- The Death of Dalek Caan**

Dalek Caan stumbled as the rocks rolled from his grasp.

He trembled and shock in fear.

For three months, Caan had hide and run, terrified of almost anyone and anything. He'd not slept nor eaten and he was incredibly weak. And he was terrified and confused. The only thing he could remember was Dalek Sec standing over him with the staff that the leader of the Cult of Skaro held.

He could remember parts but not much. Nor did he want to remember for fear that it would drag up horrifying images and fear within his mind.

He made his way across the stones terrified.

Drumming pounded in his head… It was louder than ever and it terrified him, it shook every bone in his body.

Images flash through his mind…

Thayian, the Dalek Child, Emperor of the Human Daleks. He was watching him… and Thayian was scared at how weak and helpless he was.

"Thayian…" He choked as a wave crashed over the rocks and spray went every where.

Yelling a screaming came from above.

His lack of concentration cost him dearly. The rocks beneath him slipped and he fell on the wet rocks below.

The Drumming, the constant drumming… it was fading.

Caan choked and lifted his head. Blood was mingled with the water below him. Dark red thick blood.

Caan choked and felt a wave crash over his helpless body… the water began running off the rock and back into the sea.

The water pulled at him and he felt himself being dragged in to the ocean.

He let himself fall and heard the distant crashing of the waves on the rocks above him.

Water entered his lungs but Caan did not struggle. He merely let him self fall to the ocean floor…

Death was welcomed in his state… He was sick of life… Sick of running away and being in so much pain…

Thayian's image faded and he felt darkness enclose him… He fell to the darkness… his vision went a blinding white and the constant drumming died…

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

A young man, wearing a long black leather coat and riding a blue and black motor bike pulled up at the rocks. The sea smashed against them in powerful gusts.

Dalek Thayian dismounted his bike and approached the railings. He looked down at the rocks before him.

The path was steep and the rocks at the bottom sharp. Thay raised his head and looked at the sapphire blue sky.

Just as it had when his uncle had died.

Dalek Caan had left Thay crippled. The bones in Dalek Thay's left leg were completely replaced by a metal prototype that still needed work done to it. His leg was wrapped in metal bands that kept the bones working. Thay placed a bunch of flower at a small golden plaque. It read a simple but sad message.

_In memory of Dalek Caan,_

_Who suffered his fate at these rocks,_

_Although he was a cruel person,_

_He has been forgiven…for his cruelty_

_Rest in peace…_

Dalek Caan had been buried at the old Dalek Manor, the place of which he had wanted to rule for so long. The vines from Jast's unattended gardens had broken through the windows and doors and now wrapped around the tomb which lay in the dining room.

Caan could never leave his tomb. The gardens the Jast had had to abandon for Caan's whims sealed him inside for the rest of eternity.

Jast however had been buried in the beautiful sweeping gardens of the Barossa valley, Dalek Sec sworn to keep and protect the gardens keeping them as Jast had.

Thay sighed and raised his head to the view, over looking the Pacific Ocean. It was so open, so peaceful…

And yet so horribly loud…

Dalek Thay was given the commission of the leaders' staff by Sec as Thay felt that he could not trust Sec with it after what he had done to Caan.

Dalek Thay was now the ruler of the cult of Skaro but he did not punish Sec for what he had done to Caan because he felt sorry for him.

Sec was the last southern warrior in existence.

He was alone, although his youngest Son, Dalek Sec II was a southern warrior; Sec was the only true Kaled Southern tribal descendant.

A year had passed since Sec had found Thay lying hurt and collapsed on the floor of Caan control room and it had been a quiet one.

Thay turned away from the accursed spot where Caan had fallen from grace and mounted his bike.

"Hopefully these next few years would be as quiet as the last…" Thay murmured to himself as he tore down the ocean road on his bike.

"Somehow… I don't think the Cult of Skaro's life will ever be quiet…" He said and disappeared into the distance…

**xXCultofSkaroXx**

**Dalek Avion:** Normally I would of added notes at the beginning and end of each chapter but for this story I think I'll let the story write it's own notes…

The story represents Thay and Sec's relationship, even through the most difficult times in their lives they still hold a great love for each other even though Thay demands the leadership from Sec in the end... In earlier stories Thay was just the little boy that tagged along and I wanted to show how he matured and grew with everything that has happened between Sec and himself...

The Cult of Skaro's life is just like the Doctor's life, he wants to live a quiet life... but he just can't!


End file.
